Our Magical Place
by everythingxendsxsomeday
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: Jake Harris story!
1. Chapter 1

Starting a new story teeehe I have too many ideas floating around in my head I will update the others soon! I don't own anything related to deadliest catch or anything like that. Review please!

**XXXXXXXX**

"Where the fuck is Emily?" My younger sister Chantelle muttered under her breath as she grabbed her phone out of her cream clutch bag.

"Who the fuck is Emily?" I asked, sitting next to my older brother Josh around the large, black glass table in this awfully nice restaurant.

"My friend, obviously." Chantelle snorted, rolling her eyes before looking back down at her blackberry.

I yawned out of pure boredom, Josh was busy talking to his girlfriend Heather and Chantelle's other two friends Brooke and Samantha were the most boring people to have ever walked the earth. It was no doubt that they only came here tonight because of me and Josh, it's what normally happens when people find out that you know someone from Deadliest Catch. It was all fun back in the day, I could get any girl I wanted and I still can, I'm not being cocky it's just the way it is, everyone wants to be the girlfriend of a famous crab fisherman. But now, it was boring, annoying and I just really couldn't be arsed with it. I didn't necessarily want to settle down, I just wanted what Josh and Heather have, someone who actually likes me for who I am and not just for my social status.

I watched as Brooke and Samantha eyed me playfully, the urge to tell them to fuck off was slowly building, they were both very pretty girls, but they were boring. They looked like every other woman in America, blonde hair, blue eyes and fake boobs, not to mention the amount of make up they had on. Eugh, it sent shivers down my spine just thinking about how their pillow case's might feel in the morning.

"Is she even coming?" Brooke asked Chantelle in her insanely high pitched and annoying voice after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yeah, why?" Chantelle asked, cocking her head to look up at Brooke who was sitting next to her.

"No reason. Just thought she'd be here by now, it is your birthday and it's kind of rude, don't you think?" Brooke asked.

"What? Kind of rude that I bought her a birthday present and you didn't? Yeah, that is kinda rude." A woman of medium height said as she took a seat in between me and Chantelle. A smile formed across my face, Brooke just got told.

"BOOM! Sit the fuck down!" Josh shouted across the table, Brooke's face going from shocked to utterly embarrassed within seconds. I couldn't help but laugh, it was way too good.

"Alright bab, happy birthday." The woman I'm suspecting is Emily smiled as she leant over and gave Chantelle a hug. I noted her English accent and the tattoo's that she was covered in. Well, not literally covered but she had a lot of them. She had a full sleeve on her right arm, it was black and white but I couldn't make out what it was in the position she was sitting. She had long, black flowing hair that fell just in the middle of her back and her skin was pale, fuck, she was beautiful.

"That's Jake, Josh and Heather. This is Emily." Chantelle smiled, introducing us all.

"Uh, dude. You might wanna close your mouth." Josh whispered in my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly shook my head, closing my mouth as my jaw had literally been sitting in my lap.

"Uh, hi." I nodded shyly, why the fuck was I shy around her?

"Hey." She smiled to all three of us. Wait, no 'oh my god you're Jake and Josh Harris?' no 'oh my god I love your show?' who was this girl?

"I'm gonna go to the ladies room." Brooke smiled as she stood up, no one really giving a fuck as Samantha followed closely behind her as they walked away from the table.

"What you done today?" Chantelle asked Emily as Josh and Heather went back to their previous conversation.

"Not much, you know that exchange student Fransisco or whatever his name is yeah?" She said, her English accent coming out in full force. It didn't sound like a London accent, it sounded like something else, it was definitely British though.

"Yeah." Chantelle nodded, seemingly very interested in the conversation.

"Yeah well he was just being a knob as usual and he called me a dirty English whore so I went in the bathroom and shaved my fanny with his new razor." She said, very, very seriously. I couldn't help but howl in laughter, that was probably the funniest thing I'd heard in a long while.

"Oh my god." I said in between breaths, hunching over, clutching my hurting ribs as my forehead rested against the table. I looked up, tears of laughter stinging my eyes seeing Chantelle laughing just as much.

"What happened?" Heather asked, looking at us all like we were crazy.

"I dunno." Emily shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh my god Emily, you're too funny." Chantelle howled, trying to control her breathing.

"What happened?" Brooke asked as her and Samantha returned to the table, I rolled my eyes at them, still chuckling from what Emily had said.

"Ahh, nothing." Chantelle said, waving her off which made me laugh, Chantelle didn't even like them but she still invited them. Brooke and Samantha just sat there looking embarrassed, making conversation with themselves.

"I'm goin' to get a drink. You want anything?" She asked me and Chantelle as she stood up.

"Can you get me a beer, please?" I asked, grabbing $10 from my jean pocket and holding it up for her to take. She nodded before looking down at the money, "I'll get it, don't worry." She smiled as she left the table, walking across the room to the bar. I couldn't help but stare as she walked away, her body was incredible. She was wearing a tight, black boob tube dress with a pair of leopard print heels, her hips were wide and her waist was small. She was perfect.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Woop! That's chapter 1! Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is pretty boring, review if you like it please! I don't own anything apart from my characters.

The night had progressed quickly, too quickly for my liking. I didn't know what time it was, but it was pretty late. We'd left the restaurant after eating, Emily eating a proper meal actually made me like her more, she didn't just eat a salad like Brooke and Samantha who thank the fucking lord had left after we ate. I'd never wished someone would choke on a piece of lettuce so much in my life. Josh and Heather were practically having sex on the dance floor as me, Chantelle and Emily said in a large booth against the wall. A couple of my friends had shown up, along with some more of Chantelle's annoying friends who Emily didn't seem to like very much.

"Yo, wanna go to the Elbow room? Dad and everyone else is there." Josh said as he dropped in to the seat next to me.

"Sure." I shrugged, not really bothered where I am.

"You wanna go?" Josh asked Chantelle and Emily, who both just shrugged and nodded in response. Emily down the shot that was sitting in front of her before downing the rest of her drink, Chantelle laughing at her eagerness to drink as we all stood up, making our way out of the bar. Josh, Heather and Chantelle stayed in front as me and Emily walked side by side behind them, we were both fairly drunk.

"What do you do?" I asked, trying to fill the awkward silence that had fell upon us.

"College. You?" She asked, her heels clinking against the pavement as we walked.

"Erm, crab fisherman." I nodded, looking over at her with a slight smile.

"Sounds thrilling." She laughed sarcastically.

"It is." I winked, throwing my left arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to me. Josh glanced back at us, a wide smile forming on his face as he started whistling at us. I rolled my eyes at his childishness, I don't do that when he's with his girlfriend. We reached the Elbow Room, piling in to the smoky bar, setting eyes upon my dad we all walked over, taking seats next to the rest of the guys.

….

*Emily's point of view.*

"**You want another drink?" Jake asked we sat around the large wooden table in the smoky bar.**

"**Yeah, I'll come with you." I said as I stood up, following Jake towards the bar. This place was kind of familiar, I don't know whether it was because of the smoke or because it was mainly fishermen in here but it was familiar.**

"**What do you want?" He asked as I leant on the bar.**

"**Double JD and coke." I smiled, wrinkling my nose slightly. Jake was hot, really hot.**

**The night continued, I was hammered, so was everyone else. It was fun. Jake and Josh's dad seemed pretty cool, he was really funny to be honest. **

"**Well, this is the last place I thought I would ever see you." Someone whispered in my ear, I quickly looked to my right, seeing my uncle Edgar standing next to me.**

"**Dude, what the fuck?" I asked, standing up as he embraced me in a hug.**

"**Still the classy lady you've always been I see." He laughed, still hugging me tightly.**

"**Obviously." I laughed, pulling away.**

"**Your dad know you're here?" He asked, turning slightly more serious.**

"**Oh yeah, I haven't spoke to him in five years but I called him up tonight to tell him that I'm going out." I snorted, rolling my eyes and my uncle's stupid question.**

"**Well," Edgar started, his eyes averting to behind me, "I think he already knows you're out." He said, looking back down to me. I looked behind me, seeing my father, Sig Hansen standing at the bar staring in a "what the fuck is going on" kind of way. I quickly turned back to Edgar, narrowing my eyes at him.**

"**It's not my fault!" He protested, raising his hands up to show his innocence.**

"**Yes it is man." I whined.**

"**Just go talk to him, he is your dad after all." He sighed, I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the table so no one would hear.**

"**I'm not going to speak to him. He doesn't like me. I think we established that a long time ago. I'm gonna go home anyway. See you later." I sighed, making my way back over to the table to grab my bag.**

"**Where you going?" Jake asked as I picked my bag up off the floor.**

"**Home." I replied.**

"**Want me to walk you?" He asked, a slight smile on his face. I nodded in reply, smiling as he stood up and led me out of the bar.**

"**Where we going?" He asked, stopping outside of the bar. **

"**That way." I said, pointing in the direction of my place, he nodded before turning towards me, placing his right hand on my hip. His face slowly getting closer, I had no objections, he was hot and I wanted to kiss him.**

"**Emily!" I heard that familiar voice shout, mine and Jake's faces tore apart, never being able to start the kiss anyway. I turned my head, standing face to face with my dad, the expression on his face reading nothing but anger.**

"**Jake get inside." Sig hissed as he walked over, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the entrance of the bar. Jake seemed to have known who my dad was as he nodded and walked back inside extremely quickly.**

"**Dude get off me." I said, snatching my arm away from my dad's grasp.**

"**What the fuck do you think you're doing kissing Jake?" He shouted.**

"**Seriously. You haven't spoke to me for like, five years and you're having a go at me?" I asked, laughing slightly.**

"**What are you even doing here?" He asked, anger evident in his voice.**

"**Oh it's nice to see you too dad. I'm at college." I hissed.**

"**You're at college? Doing what?" He asked.**

"**English." I slurred, god I was fucked.**

"**How much have you had to drink?" He asked, getting all 'protective' over me.**

"**Not enough. I can still see your stupid face." I slurred, chuckling at my own joke.**

"**That's it, I'm taking you home. Where do you live?" He asked, grabbing my arm, dragging me along side him.**

"**Tacoma." I stated as we walked.**

"**Tacoma? Are you for real?" My dad asked, stopping in his tracks turning to face me.**

"**No I'm lying." I said, rolling my eyes. He grabbed my arm again and continued to walk, stopping at we reached his truck, him ushering for me to get in. He started the car up, speeding down the roads of Seattle, the most awkward silence ever imaginable filling the air.**

"**How long have you been in Seattle for?" He asked, a long 5 minutes after we had started the journey.**

"**About 5 months." I sighed as I looked out of the window at all the trees passing by.**

"**And you didn't think to call me?" He asked, glancing at me slightly.**

"**You didn't think to call me when my mom killed herself." I hissed.**

"**I didn't know what to say to you." He sighed.**

"**You didn't know what to say to me? You should've just been like 'oh Emily I'm sorry for abandoning you, leaving you with an alcoholic who couldn't give a shit! I'm a big fat jerk I know!'" I shouted.**

"**Oh come on, don't be so fucking dramatic." He almost shouted.**

"**I'm not being dramatic, where the fuck are we going anyway? This isn't the way to Tacoma." I said, looking around at the dark view, we were going in completely the opposite direction.**

"**We're going back to mine." He said, giving me an almost worried look. He hadn't told his wife June about me, the only people who did know about me were Norman and Edgar and of course they would never tell anyone. It wasn't like he cheated on June with my mom either, because he didn't, they had broken up and my mom was a slag. That really is the basis of my existence. Woo.**

**Reviewww please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Review please!

The next morning Emily woke up in an unfamiliar bed, an unfamiliar smell and an unfamiliar dog laying next to her. She opened her eyes slowly, looking down at the dog as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, this definitely wasn't her room.

"Ah man." She groaned, remembering what had happened last night.

She climbed out of bed and walked over to the mirror, seeing she was in some random girls pyjamas. A pair of pink hot pants and a white vest, well this isn't going to be awkward. She looked around the room for her clothes, not finding anything apart from her bag. She sighed before leaving the room, slowly walking downstairs, hoping to just find her clothes and leave before she saw anyone.

"Emily! You've been asleep for hours. Would you like some breakfast?" A woman with medium length blonde hair beamed as Emily walked down the stairs in to the kitchen. I'm guessing this is Sig's wife.

"Erm, no. I'm ok." She smiled slightly, catching a quick glance of her father sitting at the island table, a large cup of coffee in his hand.

"Are you sure? You're tiny! My name is June, by the way." She exclaimed, softly grabbing Emily's arms and taking a better look at her.

"Nah I'm cool," she nodded, taking a look around the kitchen, "do you know where my clothes are?" She asked.

"They're in the tumble dryer, I'll go get them." She smiled before walking out of the kitchen. Emily stood there awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact with Sig as he was obviously staring at her.

"Why do you have so many tattoo's?" He asked, looking her up and down. She had a full sleeve on her right arm, a tattoo that said 'love' on her left wrist and numerous ones on her legs, back and stomach.

"Because I like them." She replied, taking a seat opposite her father.

"You wanna do something today?" He asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Like what?" She asked, laughing slightly.

"I don't know, what do you like to do?" He asked.

"I dunno, loads of stuff." She shrugged.

"That's very helpful." He smiled sarcastically, causing her to crack a smile.

"Thank you. Can I have some coffee?" She asked, squinting as the blinding sun shone through the kitchen windows. He raised an eyebrow, looking at her for a moment before standing up and pouring her a cup, setting it down in front of her before sitting back in his chair.

"Thanks bab." She replied, taking a long sip from it.

"Here are your clothes." June smiled as she walked back in the kitchen, handing Emily the only clothes she was wearing last night, her black dress.

"Thanks." She smiled, setting the dress on her lap.

After Emily had finished her cup of coffee she went upstairs to get changed, June had given her some jeans and a hoodie that was her daughters as she didn't want Emily to be walking around the cold air of Seattle pretty much half naked. June had told Emily her two daughters names but she had forgotten, she wasn't really bothered. She was confused as to why June was being so nice to her, maybe she was happy to find out Sig had another daughter, maybe she couldn't give a shit or maybe it was an act, and secretly she was fuming.

"You ready to go?" Sig asked as Emily walked back in to the kitchen fully clothes.

"Uh, yeah." She mumbled as her father stood up, grabbing the keys from the table and ushering her outside.

"You sure do mumble a lot." Sig said as they both climbed in to the car.

"I don't like my voice." She shrugged, looking out at the window instead of making eye contact.

"Why not?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

"Dunno, just don't." She said as Sig started the car, pulling off the drive.

The ride back to Emily's apartment was long, a whole hour long. She didn't really talk to her father much, even though he tried his best to make conversation. She just didn't really know what to say to him, yeah they were related and all but you can't just conjure up a relationship out of thin air. She didn't really know anything about him, she knew he was a crab fisherman but other than that she didn't know anything. He didn't know anything about her either, the last time he saw her was when she was 18, and that was only for about a week or so.

"You live *here?*" Sig asked almost in disbelief as they pulled up to her apartment block, which was a complete and utter shit hole.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"It doesn't look very safe." He said, looking down at his daughter.

"I have no money, this was all I could afford." She said, wrinkling her nose up. Sig sighed before taking the key out of the ignition and climbing out of the car.

"You don't have to come up you know." She sighed as they walked towards the entrance.

"The least I could do is make sure you don't get raped or murdered on your way up." He said.

"Oh yeah 'cause that happens all the time." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as they started the long walk up the stairs to the 9th floor. By the time they reached her front door, Sig was seriously out of breath.

"God, you have the lung capacity of a 2 year old." Emily laughed as she unlocked her front door, waiting for Sig to catch his breath so he could com in.

"I do not." He said, narrowing his eyes as he walked past her in to her apartment.

"Yo yo Emilyyy, where you been?" Jerome, a 6 ft 5 black man said as he walked past her apartment door, stoned as always.

"Just been out, where you going?" She asked, a smile forming across her face. Sure, this place was a dive but the people weren't all that bad, there was always fights going on but all the black men were especially nice to the English girl who had a black girls ass.

"Just goin' to pick up some weed mann, I'll catch you later." He nodded before continuing his walk towards the stairs.

"Bye." Emily laughed, closing the door behind her.

"Who on earth was that?" Sig asked.

"Just a friend." She shrugged, setting her bag down on the sofa. Sig sighed before looking around at her small 1 bedroom apartment, the walls were blood red, it probably was real blood on the walls for all he knew. There was a large TV in the corner with a small black sofa a few metres away from it. It was bare, but it had all the necessities.


End file.
